True Love and Emerald Eyes
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Harry then looked up to see how different Draco looked. He was taller now and his torso was muscular. His face was sharper now, manlier; more gorgeous. His hair was shoulder length and now untamed, Harry couldn't look away. His sense of dread or confusion or the slight pang of anger was none existent as he gaped over the man before him. His man. - VeelaDracoSubHarry PostWar
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, Drarry shippers.

A few words before the voyage begins.

This is a Drarry fanfiction and has Veela Draco/Submissive Harry.

There is Ron bashing in parts.

The smut will come soon enough.

We are in post war, my friends.

I, of course, do not own Harry Potter although Draco is an entirely different matter ;)

Keep your hands and feet inside of the ship at all times, don't like the gay; feel free to stay away.

Your acting captain; Care Free Lines

* * *

~Chapter one~

"Harry, mate. Just come out." Ron complained tiredly from the other side of the bathroom door. He had been at this for hours now and was now slumped on the floor with his back against the wall, after trying to coax Harry out of the bathroom for a few hours and listening to Hermione explain what a Veela is in a not-so-much-easy-explanation; he was beyond mind numbingly bored. He tapped pathetically on the door with his knuckles and sighed. "Mate, I know you're going to look different. 'Mione says you'll probably be all girly but that doesn't matter. We're all here for you. Just come out of the bloody bathroom."

Ron was far too distracted by his own thoughts of irritation to hear the small sobs on the other side of the door. Harry was mortified. After having the worst night of his life; withering in pain and crying out in front of Hermione, Ginny and George; he was embarrassed but then he looked in the mirror. His boyish tuffs of hair were replaced with sleek onyx sheets that stopped just above his ass, his strong jawline was now curved to look gentle like Ginny's and his cheek bones had risen. His masculine features were all…feminine; his nose was smaller and thinner; his lips were pouted and red; his complexion was now constantly a flawless flush and his eyes were big and…glittery. He supposed the upside was that he no longer needed glasses but putting that pro against the rest of the cons was pitiful.

After gaping at himself in the wash basin mirror for a good hour, stricken with a horror; he finally moved to look at himself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. His boyish grey pyjamas now hung on him, he could tell immediately that he was shorter and that irked him more than anything; Harry had always hated being a small boy that grew into a short man but this new height was a piss take. He had gone from his height of 5'5" to 5'1" or maybe 2 but that didn't matter. Sure it was only a few inches but it emphasized the rest of his new body. His broad shoulders were now slim and rounded, his boyish muscular arms were skinny and his figure was tiny compared to what it was. He was slimmer but with curvy hips that were slightly broader than the rest of his torso. He swallowed rising vile as he mentally stated he had an hourglass figure, at least he hadn't grown breasts; he glared at himself.

His legs were of course, feminine as well; the gap between his thighs more apparent and although he was short; his legs still looked quite long. He removed his pyjamas and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he still had a penis. He didn't even want to imagine what he'd look like with female parts down below. His once semi-toned chest was now flat with pale pink nipples. He took in a deep breath and turned around, peering over his shoulder to see his ass was very round now and his shoulder blades less defined.

He stopped looking and let his soft hair fall down over his face as he choked on a sob. Why was this happening to him? After everything he had been through in his life, why didn't he deserve a normal life? After the war, things for him had gotten so out of hand. He was a puppet for the ministry, they had pushed him to the edge and then pulled him back just to do it again. When he was freed of their grasps, he had delved into formality; seeking out Ron and Hermione and moving into The Burrow for a while. They were expected to be back at school in a few weeks, this couldn't be happening to him now; he just wanted to be normal.

"Harry, please come out." Ginny murmured through the door.

"We're here for you, Harry. Everything is going to be alright." Hermione added softly. Harry swallowed down the rest of his sobs and dressed himself again. Hermione, Ginny and George had already seen his appearance of course but not properly in the light. As soon as the world 'Veela' had escaped Hermione's lips, he'd darted into the bathroom; confused at how it was possible. Of course, he expected to see himself as stronger and more masculine like in the books, despite the confusion as to how he could be a Veela when he was never told his parent's were. He sourly realised that he wasn't the Veela, he was the mate; the submissive and it irked him. He was Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort and called a saviour…and now he was to be someone's bitch? It was ludicrous!

Harry sighed and rubbed his face, scoffing at how soft his skin now felt. He stood up as tall as he could and pushed his hair back behind his shoulders. If anyone was going to give him any answers, proper answers; it would be Hermione. He just hoped none of them would laugh, it was a stupid hope; he was going back to Hogwarts to re-sit his 7th year soon and they all were bound to laugh at his expense. He glanced around the blue wallpapered bathroom and considered hiding in here for the rest of his life and smirked to himself; his Gryffindor tendencies would never allow such a cowardly thing.

He strode towards the bathroom and put his petite hands on the lock, he sucked in a large breath and held it as he unlocked the door and slowly opened the it. He kept his eyes on the floor as he heard his friends inhale sharply but as the silence wore on, he knew he had to look up. They stared at him but not in the way he thought they would, they looked…awed.

"Harry." Breathed Ginny.

"You're beautiful." Hermione finished for her. Harry blushed massively and looked at Ron who was looking up at him from the floor with pure shock.

"Blimey, Harry." He choked, scrambling to his feet and looking over Harry's female frame. "You're a woman." He panicked. Harry frowned and hugged himself defensively, looking down at the floor; feeling like a freak. Ginny giggled and Hermione blew out her chest irritably.

"He is not a woman, Ronald. He is still a man and he is still Harry." She glared at him over her shoulder though Ron's eyes were fixed on Harry, his eyes flashed to Harry's sad face and Ron grimaced.

"Sorry, mate…it's just a lot to take in. I mean, I knew you'd be…y'know but you're a lot more…y'know than I thought. Y'know?" Ron asked, Hermione rolled her eyes in disbelief and Ginny stepped forwards; taking Harry's hand in her own.

"It's okay, Harry. It's all going to be okay. Now come downstairs, mum wants to make sure you're alright. They contacted Madame Pomfrey as soon as they heard, she's going to come over later and…"

"Make sure I'm alright. I get it Gin." Harry snapped. She frowned. Harry scrunched up his face in frustration and then let it go. "I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in."

"We know, Harry." Hermione told him, sympathetically. He wanted to shout at her, tell her she had no idea how it felt but he knew it would get him nowhere. If he were to actually return to school looking like this, he needed all the friends he could get.

"Is there…a spell or anything that can…alter how I look?" Harry asked, his eyes pleading in Hermione's direction. "Even just a little?"

"There are, Harry but none would work. Your appearance is this way because of your mate, wherever they are. We can't alter you, I'm sorry." Hermione frowned sadly. Harry of course knew this but there was no harm in asking.

"Come on, Harry. Mum will no doubt come looking for us soon." Ron mumbled, Harry nodded his understanding and removed his hand from Ginny's. He followed Ron down the stairs slowly as his body was still tense from the change. He felt tired now, extremely but he didn't want to go back to bed. Not when he needed to know more. His knowledge on Veela's and their mates was limited, they had studied it at school a while ago but it wasn't touched on much. He remembered the facts. Veela's were beautiful wizards that went through the change when they came into proper adulthood, usually that was 18 but if there were complications or drastic factors or alterations in the Veela's life, it could be postponed. Harry was guessing that's what happened but he wasn't positive. He also knew that the Veela's mate would change to become more appealing to the Veela. Harry blanched. Did that mean his Veela was…a guy?

"Hermione." Harry said, stopping on the stairs suddenly. Hermione frowned down at Harry, looking over Ginny's shoulder.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked, worried. Ron had stopped a few steps down and was now looking up. Harry swallowed shyly and felt himself blush.

"If I look…like this. Like a girl. Does that mean…?" He trailed off, not wanting to look at Ron's face as they grasped the ending of the question. Hermione of course knew exactly what Harry was asking, she hesitated. She knew he would have to know and that he would have asked the question sooner or later but she was actually hoping somebody else would have been the one to tell him. Gathering her courage she breathed out as smoothly as possible.

"Yes, Harry. It does in fact mean that." Hermione replied gently. Harry paled as he continued walking down the stairs.

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked, not wanting to miss anything. Ginny looked just as confused as she followed after Harry. Ron was now walking in front of Hermione, watching her curiously. Harry walked into the living room blindly and halted sharply as he took in the room before him. Bill and Fleur were sitting together on the sofa and both gaped at him, George standing next to them with his surprised eyebrows somewhere in his hair line. Percy was standing over by the window, a book in his hand as he read obliviously. Arthur was settled into the armchair with Teddy on his knee but even he stopped and stared at Harry and Molly was in mid-pace and she caught Harry's appearance.

Harry's paleness was completely gone now as his cheeks blazed. Molly was first to break the tension of the room. "Harry, dear. Come and sit down." She fussed, taking hold of his shoulder and leading him gently over to a now vacant seat as Bill had stood up. Fleur simply smiled at Harry as he stared down at his hands.

"Harry, my boy…are you, feeling alright?" Arthur asked, Harry winced slightly as he stated he was in fact a boy. It was almost like he were questioning it.

"I'm fine, Mr Weasley." Harry replied quietly. Now with a slightly clearer mind, he noticed that even his voice sounded gentler than normal. It caused him to clench his hands angrily and scowl down at his perfectly shaped fingernails.

"Of course you are, Harry." Molly smiled, trying not to let her eyes linger on him though she desperately wanted to inspect him in every way. He truly was a sight to behold. "Ginny put the kettle on, dear." She instructed and Ginny did as she was told immediately.

"Is there anything else you would like to know, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, kneeling down in front of him on the floor and taking his fists in her hands. Harry gazed into her worried eyes for a few long seconds and then he sighed, his body relaxing and his scowl disappearing. He figured he should at least try and ease the tension.

"Will my hair get any longer?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips. Hermione scoffed with a grin on her face, Ron smiled too.

* * *

We've just docked at Chapter Two.

I hope you all didn't get too wet, we've only just started to head South.

Please review, favorite or follow. I like to know who is aboard!

Acting captain: Care Free Lines


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be leaving dock Chapter Two very shortly.

Keep your hands and feel inside the ship at all times.

We do not have life jackets on board, I repeat; we do not have life jackets on board.

I don't own Harry Potter; Draco Malfoy does.

If you don't like the queer, by all means; stay here.

Acting captain: Care Free Lines

* * *

~Chapter two~

Harry waited patiently as Ginny brushed through his hair before tying it up. He was stood in the living room of The Burrow with his now shrunken school uniform on, his robes draped over his arm. It was the day he had been dreading and everyone was tense, not just him. Hermione had gone home the day after his change but had written and was going to meet them on the platform. It had been awkward for a while, Ron still stared when she thought Harry wasn't looking but they'd gotten over it now. Ron knew this was the new Harry and that he would have to get used to it, Harry wasn't as easily accepting; he had begun to avoid reflective surfaces and closed his eyes when he passed a mirror. It was easier to pretend nothing had changed.

"Come along, we're going to be late." Molly huffed, waving frantically for them to move along.

"There you go, Harry." Ginny smiled warmly, letting his hair sit in the centre of his back. She had used a red hair tie to match his house colours.

"Very nice, Gin. Come on." Molly said impatiently. Harry followed Ginny out of the burrow and they went to stand with the others. Ginny and Ron were in their uniforms too and the three of them stood with their trunks. Molly and Arthur hurried out of the house and then they all apparated to an alley near Kings Cross Station. Arthur put glamour charms on them all so they weren't noticed and they set off to the station, pulling their trunks along behind them.

Harry was feeling sick with nerves and wished he could just put more glamour on so that the other students wouldn't be able to see him. They entered the station, Molly fussing over Ron's school clothes as Arthur led the way. Ginny could see Harry was nervous and so she took his hand in her own and they smiled slightly at each other. They hadn't spoken about what this meant yet although the both knew any relationship they had wanted to start was now out of the question. Harry felt guilty about it and Ginny felt sad but neither showed it. They would talk about it when the time came or maybe they wouldn't have to.

They walked onto platform 9 and Arthur didn't hesitate to run through the wall. Harry did though which stopped Ginny. "Don't worry, Harry. We're going to help you get through this." Ginny told him reassuringly.

"Yeah, mate. Just ignore everyone else." Ron added. Harry knew that Hermione had contacted a few of their classmates a few days ago to give them a heads up so hopefully they wouldn't stare as much. They weren't the ones he was worried about though, it was the likes of Malfoy that unnerved him. If Draco had ever needed a legitimate reason to pick on him; this was it.

Harry knew he couldn't stall any longer, he tightened his grip on Ginny's hand and they walked through together. The station was so busy that hardly anyone really looked his way, there were a few that stopped and stared; hitting their friends on the arm to get their attention too but overall, everyone was pushing past Harry or simply didn't recognize him. Harry spotted Hermione a few feet away, she was already aware of their presence and she gave Harry a small sympathetic smile.

"I've already put my stuff in the compartment, come on." She told Harry, he turned and Molly gave him a hug followed by Arthur.

"Be safe, Harry and owl us if you need anything." Molly told him before Hermione took his hand from Ginny's and got him onto the train. Their compartment was at the back of the train as always so he didn't hesitate in which direction to go. He let go of Hermione's hand and simply followed her, Ron behind him and Ginny behind Ron. Luna and Neville were already inside once they got there, Hermione put Harry's case on the top shelf and sat down, Harry next to her.

"Hello, Harry." Luna smiled her natural easy going smile. She didn't look fazed at all and it made Harry relax a little.

"Hey, Harry." Neville added afterwards, he was shocked at Harry's appearance but didn't let it show through. He didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable, Hermione smiled appreciatively at Neville and Harry watched as the door shut. Ron was sitting next to him and Ginny next to Luna. They were all watching him worriedly. Harry sat uncomfortably and eventually sighed.

"I'm alright, guys." He told them, this caused them all to look away but Luna.

"Your eyes are look exceptionally beautiful, Harry." She smiled adoringly at him. Harry blushed.

"Thanks." He mumbled, his hands fidgeting. They sat in an awkward silence for a few more minutes before Hermione finally huffed out, irritated that her friends were not trying to make this easier for Harry.

"So do you still want to be an Auror?" She asked Harry, Harry sat up and then paused. Did he? He was still Harry Potter, he was still powerful, if anything his wandless magic had gotten stronger since the change. So why was it that he didn't feel very sure anymore?

"I think." He mumbled at her. "So much has happened, I guess I didn't stop to think about what I really wanted anymore." He explained, she nodded. Harry had so much money in his bank now that he doubted he really needed to work but he wanted to, he wanted to give himself something to do instead of sit around and procrastinate. Plus, if he had a full time job; the Ministry wouldn't be calling on him all the time to go to attend parties or do interviews.

"That's alright, Harry. Just focus on your grades and you can decide afterwards." Hermione told him, she was determined to make sure she and the others studied properly this year without the war looming over them; they had no excuse not to now.

Harry sat back comfortably as Neville and Luna told Ginny about their holidays, Hermione chimed in whenever she could and it was easy to tune himself out. Familiarity, that's what this was and he was grateful for it. That was until he got an unwelcome tingling sensation in his chest, spreading across his skin; his stomach churned with butterflies. He felt like he was going to throw up but at the same time he felt like he could bask in it, the feeling was intensifying so much that he was oblivious to his friends calling his name and asking if he was okay. All he could hear was a high pitched ringing in his ears and it was becoming unbearable, his body was sweating and his eyes screwed shut as he gripped his own hands in his lap.

He didn't hear the compartment door open, he didn't hear the sharp intakes of the carriage or the venomous protests from Ron and he didn't hear the angelic declarations of love that Draco Malfoy breathed into his ear before gripping his school jumper and pulling him up to his feet.

And then the sickness stopped. The ringing got dimmer and his body relaxed as a completely new sensation washed over him. His clammy hands gripped onto Draco's robes tightly and the butterflies soared from his stomach but into his chest; his heart beat now in is ears. He could feel his heart in his chest, thrashing against his rib cage but it was the nicest feeling he could ever remember. He felt safe, loved, adored, and special with everything else in between. He didn't want the feeling to ever go away.

Then the train started to move and Harry fell back onto the seat, pulling Draco down on top of him but they were now both panting for air. Harry licked his lips as they throbbed but didn't think anything of it, he was still in ecstasy as he breathed in Draco's natural scent as much as possible. That's when Ron's furious growls tuned back in.

"…that you look like a girl, I really can but this is too much. He's scum, Harry."

"Ronald, shut it." Hermione shrieked, panicked. Ginny and Neville were stunned as they simply watched what was happening. They had all been too stunned to react when Draco had appeared in their carriage and simply leaned down in front of Harry; whispering to him. Then the snogging session had started and Ron saw red.

"It's disgusting!" Ron fumed.

Harry wasn't sure what to think or to feel, all he could focus on was the smell and the taste and the warmth. He could happily have fallen into a peaceful sleep if Draco hadn't then been torn from him as Ron turned to violence. Harry had sat bolt up, terror in his eyes as Draco glared unforgivingly at the redhead.

"Ron, please. Veela's are dangerous in their first months of the change. Get out of here." Hermione chocked, terrified.

Veela…dangerous…first months.

Harry felt his mind coming back to him and he started hyperventilating. Draco was his Veela…he was Draco's mate…how is that possible? Surely it's not, this can't be happening. Harry then looked up to see how different Draco looked. He was taller now and his torso was muscular. His face was sharper now, manlier; more gorgeous. His hair was shoulder length and now untamed, Harry couldn't look away. His sense of dread or confusion or the slight pang of anger was none existent as he gaped over the man before him. His man.

Draco was angry that this pathetic boy had intruded on a perfect moment that was between him and his mate. The intention was separation and that would just not do. He didn't even need to raise his wand, he brought up his hand and clenched his fist. Ron squealed in pain as his bones began to break.

"Draco, stop!" Neville pleaded as Ginny sobbed into a frozen Luna.

"Harry, stop him." Hermione sobbed, trying to get Harry's attention. "Harry." She begged, Harry could just about hear her over Ron's screams and he wanted to help. He knew he did but he just…couldn't. This was Draco's decision, what Draco wanted and in a way it was sort of justice. Hermione watched in heartbreak as Harry simply stared back at her with blank eyes. She knew that the only way to save Ron now was to get Draco's attention off of him so she did the only thing she could think of.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She cried quietly before raising her wand. "Locomotor Harry Potter." She whispered, using her wand to levitate Harry and she sent him crashing into Draco's body. She then used a freezing charm on the both of them so that they wouldn't move. Ginny and Luna got up and quickly moved to next to Hermione, Neville went to Ron. Hermione's heart was racing but she didn't have time to calm down, she looked at Ron who was still sobbing and whimpering in pain and she wiped her eyes. "Two of are going to have to apparate just outside of Hogwarts and take Ron to the infirmary. I can tell Professor McGonagall what happened. The two that stay here will have to keep an eye on Harry and Draco and make sure nobody comes in." She told the others. "I'll come with you to the school. I'm strongest, I'll be able to carry him." Neville told her, Hermione nodded.

"Alright." She breathed. She stepped around the frozen boys on the floor and made sure Ron was out of it before Neville picked him up and they both disapparated. Ginny fell down onto the chair and stared down at Harry, trying to go over in her head what just happened.

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, we've just docked at Chapter Three.

Don't go far, we'll be leaving shortly.

Review, favourite and follow my fellow shippers!

Acting captain: Care Free Lines


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Drarry cruise, those of you that have just joined us.

As acting captain, I'd just like to thank all of you that have reviewed, favourited or followed! It's turning out to be a splendid journey indeed.

In relation to one of my reviews, I have decided to give you a little bit of Draco ;) Be kind; he's fragile.

I have to tell you I don't own Harry Potter, Draco gets a bit possessive if I don't.

Keep your hands and feet inside of the ship at all times.

Thank you!

Acting captain: Care Free Lines

* * *

It had been a customary day in Malfoy manner, as ordinary as it could get. Draco roused early, ate breakfast in the drawing room with his mother and then went to study for a few hours. At lunch, he sat in the nicely-kept garden with Greg who visited him habitually. They avoided most subjects, mainly Vince's absence, but still managed to appreciate each other's company. Draco continued his day with a tutoring session in Herbology and feasted in the dining room with his mother in the evening and they spoke about birthday preparations. Draco wanted it small with the few people he trusted and still trusted him. Easily enough, his mother got things in order.

Draco had retired to bed that night feeling content and wide-awake, he lay for what felt like hours reflecting on the war and Vince. He thought about his father and how the man repulsed him, he thought about his mother and how lonesome she must feel but mostly his thoughts were engrossed around The-Boy-Who-Lived. Famous Harry Potter, living in luxury while he still got attacked in public. He knew it was his own faults of course, he had brought this life upon himself and it fed his self-hatred every day. He used to be so proud of himself, of his family; especially his father. His eyes would sparkle when someone spoke 'you're just like your father'. Now the words made him nauseated. He was nothing like Lucius and he never would be.

Draco twisted onto his side, sighing out in annoyance. He desired sleep would steal him from his thoughts but it was evident that wasn't going to happen so he sat up and let his eyes amend accurately to the darkness. In a few weeks he would be back at Hogwarts, back to being glared at and shunned. He knew that people had done this before the war, he presumed his self-righteousness drowned it out but this wasn't the case anymore. He had lost so much; his friends; his father; himself. There was no place left in the world for an arrogant Malfoy boy, no place but here where he could hide away and lose himself in purposeless fantasies.

He would dream of a humbler time, like his childhood. His father was never around but that satisfied him now, remembering a man his father wasn't left a bitter taste in his mouth. His mother was always there though, teaching him about everything from his world to the next. He scoffed at the memory of his mother enlightening him on what aeroplanes were, his child self couldn't fathom why muggles could build great things but not be great themselves like him and his father. Now he knew that not to be true, there was nothing great about him and especially nothing great about his father.

"Draco, my love. Are you still awake?" Came his mother's voice just outside of his bedroom door.

"Yes, mother."

The door opened and in came his mother, her hair braided down her back over her sink black dressing gown. She paced closer, the light from her wand guiding her; shadows of the room flickered. "Are you well?" She asked, perching on the side of Draco's bed and placing the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Quite." Draco replied, his voice dull. She put her hand back in her lap and exhaled gracefully. Draco watched her attentively, pondering different scenarios as to why she would come to him in the middle of the night; it was a very unusual occurrence.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, my son. I was…worried. Tomorrow you are going to come into your father's heritage, all that business and political stances. But most important, Draco; you're going to be in control of the Malfoy manner and fortunes." She recited to Draco what he already knew, he narrowed his gaze faintly.

"You don't think I'll be able to handle it." He stated. Narcissa looked at him with wide worried eyes and firm lips.

"I don't doubt your capabilities, Draco. It was a lot to handle, even for Lucius and what with school…" she trailed off. Draco nodded slowly.

"I don't have much choice." He murmured, this caused his mother to frown. "I will manage. School is important and therefore comes first. I will sign over the manner and the fortunes to you at the earliest convenience."

"No." She breathed.

"I don't want anything to do with his money, mother." Draco scoffed like it should be obvious. "You will be living here, I don't see why I should own it and you're brilliant at Arithmacy; you'll manage the fortune better than I."

"I understand, love. But I cannot…I will not let you sign it over. You're the rightful heir, and one day it will be your son's. I can manage the affairs while you're at school but you need to look past your anger, Draco. You're a man now, not a boy." Her mother expressed sternly. Draco was becoming irritated and so decided they would speculate about it another day.

"We will discuss this at a better time, I'm feeling tired. If you'd be so kind to shut the door on the way out." Draco sniffed, not catching his mother's eye.

"Someone is going to depend on you one day, Draco. As you depend on me. Then you'll understand what it's like to worry and how infuriating it is to have your advice discarded so effortlessly." His mother blustered, she rose elegantly and left the room; the light leaving with her. Draco frowned to himself and smirked at her defiance to shut the door. He ascended out of his bed slowly and padded across the solid floorboards and closed the door smoothly. Advice. He snorted. It felt more like orders to him but it mattered little. Draco hadn't been worried about his father's business, he had no intention to keep their political links open and any business affairs that were deemed as bad would be disposed of also. The old Malfoy ways did not have a place in this new world, so he would personally ensure the new Malfoy ways did.

Draco had taken a step back towards the bed when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He staggered and just caught the end of the bed, pulling himself onto it and grunting. What the hell was that? The pain had just faded before another pain shot back; stronger than before. He gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut and his fists into the duvet. It was sure to pass, whatever it was; Draco desperately hoped. He groaned as the pain intensified, dispersing from his chest to his shoulder, up his neck to his jaw; continuing up to his forehead. Tears brimmed his eyes as the hacking pain changed into a venomous burning sensation. He howled as it engulfed his entire body which was thrashing about vigorously.

He eventually rolled onto the floor with a loud thump and his back arched as he sobbed and spluttered; his chest tightening. The muscles in his legs cramped horrendously as the bones snapped under the pressure, lengthening whilst ripping the tissues in his calves; thick blood pooled onto the floor and disappeared into the floor boards. He was finding it agonizing to breathe but his mind was just too wired to let him pass out, his face purpled as his shoulder blades broadened; cracking a rib or two as they rose and widened slightly.

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped, rushing to his side. Draco didn't pay attention to her pointless spells that tried to stop the pain. Narcissa paled as bile rose in her throat at the sound of her son's jaw cracking loudly, a squeal erupting from his pulsating frame. She was clueless, she didn't know how to help. She remembered the change oh so well from when she went through it at the age of 18, it had been expected; Healers were there to help her through it. But this was not the norm, they had expected Draco's change to happen a year ago; his father was obsessed about it and when it didn't happen; he was furious. Narcissa had simply assumed the gene had skipped a generation, it had been known to happen. Oh how wrong they had been. She didn't want to leave his side so she called a house elf and ordered the get help from St Mungo's.

Draco was now drifting in a numb state, vaguely aware of his continuing screams and the intense ripping of his scalp as bloodied hair extended from the roots. His chest was releasing slowly, his breathing ragged and gasping though his brain didn't focus on the much needed oxygen. As Draco's mind fuzzed due to loss of blood, his pyjamas tensed around his biceps; ripping under the arms as Draco's muscles filled out. His stomach clenched and twisted as it toned to abs; solidifying as his body grew into proportion. His jaw finally clicked back into place however blood was still pooling in his mouth.

"It's going to be alright, Draco." His mother soothed, grasping his hand. "Help is coming." She promised, she desperately wanted to cradle Draco but she was worried it would only hurt him more. Draco's eyes rolled back into his head as his eyelids shut, his body and screams stilled as his heart hammered in his chest.

Two Healer's arrived around 10 minutes later and didn't stop to ask Narcissa any questions before aiding her son. Narcissa still didn't know what to do, it had never occurred to her to know what to do if this happened. She always figured that her son would slip into a dream before the Healers made sure he didn't wake again in pain. They would wait the transformation out and sooth him when he woke up. Now this was going to be a scar on her son's mind for the rest of his life and it wasn't fair.

After the Healers mended Draco's body, they put him back into bed and cleaned the floor. "Mrs. Malfoy. Are you aware of what your son is?" One of the Healers asked, Narcissa scoffed; a pretty stupid question.

"Yes. He inherits it from me." She retorted, gazing down at her sleeping boy.

"Then you know what to expect. Draco will comatose for as long as his body needs. A Healer, myself or another will come to check on him daily. We suggest that Draco comes into little contact and if he is to wake too early, that you put him back to sleep."

Narcissa nodded and let the Healers leave. She sighed exhaustedly and retreated to her own chambers; getting a bottle of Dreamless Sleep from the kitchen on her way.

Draco's fingers twitched as dreams bloomed behind his eyes. Visions on a black silhouette neared, bringing the feeling of happiness with it. As the figure closed in, Draco noticed how gorgeous the familiar eyes were. Emeralds.

* * *

We shan't be docking long, my fellow passengers.

Let me know what you think so far.

Any requests are welcome and will be taken into full consideration!

Acting captain: Care Free Lines


	4. Chapter 4

We're leaving the dock. Get on, get on, get on!

Phew. Close, huh?

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back aboard the 'True love and Emerald eyes' cruise!

The ship is well under way.

As acting captain, I want to thank all of you for your reviews, follows and favourites!

I don't own Harry Potter so if you see him, make 'im walk the plank ;)

...No? Okay.

Keep your hands and feet inside the ship at all time! Off we go.

Acting captain: Care Free Lines

* * *

Draco hadn't woken for nearly two weeks. His mother had waited by his side for most of it after transfiruring a chair by his bedside. She read to him, mostly study books that he should have been reading himself but sometimes she would read the newspaper or a fictional book of some sort. The Healers had kept to their word and one would come every morning, it gave Narcissa enough peace of mind to get through the day alone.

She had decided that since it was a lovely day today, she would open the curtains and let the sunlight in. This gave her a sharper view on her son and what a view it was. Her son had always been beautiful to her, inside and out but now he was a gorgeous young man. She knew straight away Draco would be pleased with his new appearance, he looked less like Lucius now; he definitely had a unique Draco look and whoever his mate was destined to be, they were very lucky.

Draco's eye lids fluttered open a few hours later, the familiar ceiling of his bedroom comforted him after the final twinges in his body faded. He took a deep breath and flexed his fingers. He was at home, in his bed; it was another day. So what had happened? He struggled to remember the last thing he could and for a few minutes, only flashes of his day came back to him.

_"I don't think I'm going back. Too much happened there. The nightmares still come. I feel like I'd be disrespecting Vince…y'know, moving on in the same place he died." Greg had told Draco in their few moments of intimacy, the two Slytherin's rarely confided anything in each other simply out of self-preservation but Greg needed to get it off his chest. Draco had nodded, understanding Greg's feelings and agreed that it would be best for him to stay away if that's how he felt. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy year either way, people still needed time. _

_Venomous Tentacula is a green, spiky, toothsome plant with mobile vines that try to grab living prey. Venomous Tentacula expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bite is highly poisonous and can prove fatal._ _Diffindo can be used to both stun the creature and sever its arms._

_"I just want a few people round. Nothing spectacular. It's just my birthday after all." Draco replied dully to his mother, he wasn't that interested in celebrating his birthday at all. Last year, he had been with his father and Voldemort; he recalled the repellent voice of the soulless monster congratulate him on becoming a man. _

Then Draco remembered. The pain, the burning; the agony. His mother's voice, spells; dreams. He sat up and scanned the room accusingly, his eyes laying to rest on the empty chair near his bed. What had happened? Was it…? No, it couldn't have been. His mother had told him that the gene would be passed down to his children. It would, however, explain it. If he was in fact now a Veela, then that meant somewhere in the world was his mate. A surge of possession washed through his body. _His_.

The door opened and his mother stopped in the doorframe, a look of surprise on her face that quickly changed to twinkling eyes and a soft smile; relief. "How are you feeling?" She asked smoothly, striding over to the bed after shutting the door. She placed her blue-spine charms book on the chair and sat at the foot of Draco's bed; giving him space.

"Rested." Draco spoke with a hoarse voice. His mother looked at him sympathetically before glancing over towards the window. "Am I a-

"Veela?" His mother interrupted to Draco's irritation. "Yes." Draco let this sink it for a few more minutes and then unconsciously raked his fingers through his shoulder length platinum hair. His mother had changed him into bigger pyjamas and cleaned him thoroughly while he lay dormant. Draco didn't notice though, he simply stared at nothing in particular with glazed eyes. "Do you have any questions?" Narcissa asked, gazing at her son cautiously. Draco didn't have any questions. His parents had been bracing him for the change all of his life, he had read book after book on the matter. Once his mate became of age, they would Siren for him and Draco would find them if he didn't meet them beforehand. His mother had found his father before he became of age, it was a rough time for her as her natural instincts and desires had to be held at bay until Lucius was ready. From the description his mother had given him, he swore he never wanted that to happen to him but now it was all he could hope for. Just to see them, touch them; hold them. He imagined their smell, their taste; their eyes. That brought Draco back to his dream. That prompted a question.

"Do we know any of our mate's qualities before we see them?" He asked, not meeting his mother's eyes but remembering emeralds.

"It's said that some do." She informed him. "What do you know?"

"Green eyes. Familiar ones."

Narcissa smiled at him, if they felt familiar then maybe finding his mate wouldn't take very long. She recalled how it was the first thing on her mind when she woke up and then she had turned to see Lucius standing in the doorway; worry on his face. She smiled gently to herself, they had been so in love. They still were. Despite how monstrous her husband had become, she still felt the need to be with him every morning. She could fee that his body weakened every day and it ate away at her in the back of her mind.

"I'm glad you're awake, son. Are you hungry?" Narcissa asked motherly, standing up. Draco nodded and they exchanged affectionate smiles before she left the room. She could have called a house elf on the spot but in truth, she needed a distraction to take her mind off her rotting soul mate locked away in his tour.

Draco heaved himself out of bed and paced around his bedroom feeling weightless. He hadn't felt this good in a very long time.

**DMHP**

School was finally upon him. After a few days to get familiar with his new self, Draco had sourly realised how much he had slept. However, he was now completely packed. He wore his black dress pants with a silk white shirt and his green and silver school tie. He decided he would put his jumper on once he was at Hogwarts and put them with his house colour school robes. He allowed his mother to assist him with his trunk though it was unnecessary. The only thing he had left to do was get Bubo into his cage and they could apparate straight into the station under glamour.

The Eagle Owl in question had just tapped on the window to Draco's quarters with a letter. Draco moved swiftly to let the brown feathered messenger in and removed the letter from its grasp. Bubo flew straight to his cage obediently and Draco shut his it with the small wave of his hand. He gazed down at the letter and perched on the edge of his bed, his eyes burning into his father's handwriting. There were plenty reasons not to open it and after the minutes ticked by in his cold chambers, Draco let the letter glide to the floorboards. He stood up, keeping his gaze away from it and grabbed his things.

It wasn't long before he was standing on the platform 9 and ¾. He kept his eyes to himself as a few glares were shot his way from parents of other students. Narcissa was aware of them too and found it very distasteful to say the least. "Remember to owl me if you need anything." She told him. Draco nodded once and his mother hugged him tightly. "Keep your head down, my dragon." She murmured into his hair, Draco understood the importance of her words; smiling softly at the use of his childhood nickname.

"Goodbye, mother."

"Be safe." She told him as he walked away, her worried eyes fixed onto the back of his head as he got onto the train. He found his carriage and put his trunk on the shelf above his head along with Bubo. He sat down in his familiar seat on the Hogwarts Express and waited patiently. It wasn't long before he was joined by Pansy, Blaise and Millicent. They weren't desired company but they would do.

"I reckon we're going to be under a lot of pressure this year. McGonagall's already sent me a Howler. It was a warning alright, silly cow has nothing else better to do with her time." Pansy huffed, crossing her arms and scowling out of the window. Draco didn't respond and neither did the others. They were Slytherins and ones that were all involved in the war one way or another, what did she expect? Draco had essentially wondered if Pansy would be allowed back what with her declaration in their 7th year of giving Potter to Voldemort. Perhaps Headmistress McGonagall was more open to second chances than he thought.

"I heard you're taking different N.E. this year." Blaise prompted in Draco's direction. Draco inhaled loudly.

"You heard right. I'm taking Potions and Herbology with my previous subjects." Draco murmured, watching out the window at the hurrying students.

"Why? You hate Herbology." Pansy screwed up her face in confusion.

"I'm going to become a Healer. It seemed sufficient in order to redirect my life." He told her coolly, his eyes however were daring her to badmouth his decision. Pansy looked away from him and bit her tongue.

"Good on you." Millicent smiled gently. Draco hadn't seen a lot of Millicent in previous years, they had once been close friends but then his priorities changed and it seemed joining the Death Eaters had strained their friendship so badly they stopped talking. Draco sent a warm smile in her direction, the type of smiles he rarely ever used. It was more to piss Pansy off but she had deserved such a reaction, he figured she would be the only one to appreciate what he was doing.

Pansy was in midsentence about how she was going to work at Ministry after this when Draco's focus dissolved.

Smell.

Devour.

Taste.

Sound.

Heartbeat.

See.

Emeralds.

Sense.

Mate.

Draco had stood without realising and taken off out of the carriage, his friends calling after him. He marched down the aisles at a terrorising speed; students jumped out of the way or were pushed.

Mate.

Mate.

Mate.

Draco's heart pounded in his chest. His palms were sweating. His eyes were shifting from silver to a radiant blue. His mouth dried, his eyes hardened; his fists clenched and unclenched all the while.

Mate.

Mate.

Mate.

Draco was there. He turned and didn't hesitate to open the carriage door, eyes were on him; lots of eyes but the only eyes he was looking for were emerald. He knew. He knew. He stalked forward and knelt before his betrothed. Love. Passion. Possession. It was overflowing his thoughts, his feelings.

Harry.

He moved forward and touched his mouth to Harry's ear. "In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine. You are perfect, Harry. So perfect…" and with that, Draco rose; pulling his love with him and with all the desire within him, he stole the kiss he'd been dreaming of. _His_.

* * *

The time of docking has come again!

Not to fret though, my passengers. The ship will be on its way soon.

Let me know what you think of chapter four!

And please remember not to leave personal belongings on the ship while we're docked. I've already had to leave an unsupervised child back at the docks of Chapter Three.

Acting captain: Care Free Lines


End file.
